Tu eres mi unica tecnico
by Vector7
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que se convirtio en una Detah style, tiene un nuevo tecnico y ¿una nueva vida? NO ACTUALIZO HASTA EL MARTES...losiento mi mama me castigo por que estaba de mal humor....ella no yo... U


**PROLOGO **

**¿ QUIEN ES MAKA??**

* * *

Estaba realmnete preocupado...confuso habian pasado ya 4 años sin verla 4 laaaaaaaargos a os

SOUL!! por que me dejas??!!_grito una chica detras de mi

bajate ninoli-le grite a la reboltosa de cabello y ojos azules que estaba sobre mi

soul!! soy tu tecnico!  
.no eso no es cierto solo lo eres de forma parcial!!NADA MAS!!...NO ERES MI TECNICO-grite furioso

siempre era lo mismo ella encima de mi diciendo ser mi tecnico y yo negandolo .Entramos a la oficina de shinigami sama y le dimos el reporte de la mision a shinigami sama

shinigami sama esto....sobre maka?  
asi bueno soul kun mando saludos -respondio shinigami sama

la verdad es que siempre me decia lo mismo, lo unico que podia suponer era o que de verdad lo habia echo o que simplente no se habia comunicado con mi tecnico,ash..digo ex tecnico

sali de la habitacion bastante desepcionado y frustrado cosa que ninoli noto perfectamente

nee soul chan estas triste ?? -me pregunto mirandome realmente preocupada tenia que admitirlo aveces era muy tierna

no te parece -le dije cortante

ella solo me miro y suspiro nos encontrabamos en el patio de shibusen mientras hablabamos con Black star, y Kid , entonces llegaron tsubaki y las hermanas thomposn

ohayo"" jijiji -reia patty como si hubiese echo alguna travesura

hola a todos -saludo lis bastante relajada y tsubaki hiso una peque a reverencia

las tres al igual que yo eran death style y habian regresado de una mision de pronto a BS se le ocurrio una GRAN idea en serio muy grande

hay que hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar que estamos TODOS juntos , solo falta maka!  
soul sabes donde esta? -me pregunto aun sonriente en esos momentos en serio que lo queria asesinar pero no pude porque kid y Lis me detuvieron sabiendo el crimen o mejor dicho justicia que iba a cometer al dejar libre a la sociedad de un idiota egocentrico mas como Black Star

mando saludos ...-confese bastante molesto

ya veho...-murmuro mi " querido " amigo-....ni modo tendremos que dejar eso de la fiesta .

JO!! pero porque? ademas quien es esa tal maka!!??-pregunto ninoli .

siempre escucho que hablan de ella pero nunca la e visto!-siguio hablando minetras me tomaba del brazo cosa me comenzaba a cansar

.bueno maka chan es...-murmuro tsubaki mirando a la entrometida de mi tecnica parcial

.ES UNA MINUSCULA TECNICO QUE NO ME LLEGA A LO TALONES!!! JAJAJJAJA -comenzo a gritar BS subiendo a un muro que se encontraba cerca de nosotros, minetras que era observado por una preocupadisima tsubaki que apesar de no ser su arma ahora no habia perdido la costumbre

tecnico?-volvio a preguntar ninoli comenzando a agotar mi paciencia,yo nunca le habia hablado de maka¿ por que ? pues facil porque sabia que ella me iba a molestar todo el tiempo hasta que la conociese

si ella ....fue el tecnico de soul-continuo lis sonriendome .

eh!! el tecnico de soul!!??_pregunto al parecer bastante sorprendida ninoli

.si ella convirtio a soul en una death style y ahora tiene una nueva mision que a durado como 4 años -confeso kid mientras me miraba por momentos

waaaaaaaaaaaa-grito ninoli mientras no dejaba de mirarme

que tengo algo en la cara - le pregunte mientras me miraba

um...-ella nego con la cabeza luego de nuestra pequeña conversacion toda la noche no paro de acecharme con sus preguntas

lamentablemente ella se quedaba en mi apartamento dos dias despues de haber terminado alguna mision que teniamos juntos, la verdad es que preferia que fuese mayu quien se quedase y no ella porque? pues porque mayu no hablaba en lo mas minimo si esa chica era mas fria que el hielo y eso me agradaba era como si no estuviese

solo habian 4 tecnicos de guada a bajos las ordenes de shinigami sama ninoli, mayu, kami la madre de maka y finalmente ..maka .  
. como es ella? - me pregunto ninoli mientras me miraba fijamente,yo simplemente me levante del sillon unitario en el que me encontraba y saque una foto de un viejo y gran libro ...el libro favorito de maka, luego se lo alcanze ella tomo la fotografia y la comenzo a ver como si se tratase de la pelicula mas entretenida que pudiese haber visto alguna ves .

la detesto...-murmuro apretando la fotografia con fuerza solo la mire interrogante y algo molesto

.ya la habia visto antes ...-me confeso sin dejar de ver la fotografia .

en mis premoliciones -dijo esto ultimo mirandome , es cierto se me habia olvidado ninoli era capas de ver el futuro .

y de que trataba esa premolicion ?- le pregunte realmente tenia mucha curiosidad por saber ,me miro fijamente y simplemente dijo .

no lo recuerdo...-para luego sonreirme e irse a dormir al cuarto de huespedes

* * *

**Bien que tal esta pasable??, mejor no vuelvo a escribir nunca?? perdonene las faltas otrograficas, asi no digo la tecnica o tecnica poruqe a mi parecer es mejor decir tecnico refiriendose a ella :P**


End file.
